What time saiki?
by Just 'Monta -YukiYovi
Summary: Sena janji kencan dengan Suzuna jam sepuluh! Tapi kenapa Sena sudah panik, padahal baru jam 7.30?  Third fic. Maap kalo jelek. RnR please?  P.S. Saiki : sekarang.


Halo semua! Cerita kali ini, _based on true story_. Dari pengalamanku—Yovi— sendiri.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN EYESHIELD 21 FANFICTION<br>**_**EyeShield 21© Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata  
><strong>_**What time saiki?**_** © Just 'Monta –YukiYovi  
><strong>_**Story by**_** : Yovi  
><strong>_**Idea**__**My Home Room teacher in**_** 7A (**_**Thanks Ma'am**_**~!)  
><strong>_**Warning : **_**GJ, mungkin OOC, **_**Author's POV**_**, ada selipan bahasa gaul, mungkin typo, ****PERHATIKAN WAKTUNYA****, dll.  
><strong>_**Let's Start!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rumah keluarga Kobayakawa, pukul 7.30<strong>

Sinar matahari pagi yang menyilaukan akhirnya masuk ke sela-sela gorden kamar Sena, membuat tidur _running back_ Enma _Fires_ itu terganggu.

"Nggh … ." Sena menggeliat perlahan. Mengucek matanya sebentar, sang _EyeShield 21 _mulai duduk—dari posisi tidur.

"Sekarang … jam berapa …?" gumam Sena pelan. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil jam di meja di tepi tempat tidurnya.

Sekedar informasi, Sena ada janji kencan dengan Suzuna. Setelah melewati fase yang sumpah-bikin-Sena-gugup, Sena berhasil mengatakan ajakan kencan pada Suzuna. Dan UNTUNGNYA disetujui. Mereka janji akan bertemu di taman. Kencan jam berapa? Itu, sih, jam—

"HIEEE! Sudah jam 9.00!"

—10.00 pagi ini, err.

"Hiii! Hiii! AKu harus cepat-cepat mandiii!" Sena teriak-teriak sendiri, seperti kerasukan, deh … .

… .

Tunggu. Sekarang 'kan baru pukul 7.30? Dan lagi, janjinya 'kan pukul 10.00? Kenapa Sena panik begitu?

… . Kurasa, kita akan tahu jika melihat jam weker milik Sena. Jam berbentuk konyol itu mati. Tidak—maksudku, jam itu nggak jalan. _Wait_, jam 'kan memang benda mati dan nggak bisa jalan? Oke, kita sebut saja jam itu rusak. Dari jam 21.00 malam kemarin. Jelas sekarang? Sena nggak sadar kalau jamnya-itu-mati-dari-malam-kemarin.

Sekarang, Sena sedang terbirit-birit mengambil baju ganti dan handuk. Dengan kekuatan 40 yard _dash_ dalam waktu 4,2 detik, Sena langsung melesat ke lantai 1; ke kamar mandi.

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>_**skip**_** waktu mandi, ini bukan**_** rated**_** M XD#**

* * *

><p>Usai mandi, Sena kembali berlari ke kamarnya, mempersiapkan apa saja yang kira-kira akan dia bawa. Setelah berpikir sejenak, Sena menyambar jam tangan dan <em>handphone<em>-nya. Sena juga mengambil tabungannya—di celengan babi, asal kalian tahu.

Sena melihat sebentar antara jam tangannya dan jam wekernya. _'Sama!' _batinnya.

Aku yakin kalian heran. Jadi, ini alasannya; Sena mempercepat jam tangannya agar tidak telat latihan pagi. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Sena mempercepat jam tangannya itu sampai … 90 menit dari normal. Katanya sih, trauma waktu telat di latihan neraka-nya Hiruma, jadi dia bertekad tidak akan telat lagi. Mendingan jam tanganku yang cuma kecepetan 40 menit dari waktu sekolah.

Kini Sena kembali berlari; menuju ruang makan. Bunyi _gradak-gruduk _kembali terdengar, membuat ibu Sena harus kembali menegur putranya itu.

"Sena! Berisik sekali! Pelan-pelan, dong!" teriak Mihae Kobayakawa—ibu Sena.

"Hiiii! _Gomenasai_, Ibu! Tapi aku sedang buru-buru!" jawab Sena yang sekarang sudah sampai di ruang makan.

Sena cepat-cepat memulai ritual makannya—dengan terburu-buru, pastinya.

5 menit berlalu, Sena sedang mati-matian berusaha menelan (banyak) makanan yang dikunyahnya. Selesai makan, Sena lagi-lagi berlari ke pintu depan untuk mengambil sepatu. 'Tak lupa, ia berteriak, "Ayah, Ibu! Aku pergi dulu yaaa!".

_BRAK!_

Pintu depan dibanting Sena. Bagi kalian yang merasa Sena _out of character_, ayolah, Sena sedang buru-buru, oke?

* * *

><p>Keluar dari rumah, Sena buru-buru memacu kakinya kembali. Dia tidak peduli rasa capeknya, yang dia pedulikan hanyalah sampai-ke-taman-tepat-waktu. Sena melihat jam tangannya.<p>

9.30.

Sena tambah panik dan mempercepat larinya.

Sedang asik-asiknya lari, sesuatu—maksudku, suatu sosok keren-tinggi-biru tertangkap di sudut mata Sena. Merasa mengenal sosok itu, Sena mengerem—menghentikan larinya, dan langsung menoleh kepada sosok yang masih nggak jelas itu. Sena terbelalak kaget.

"Ka, Kakei?" panggil Sena tidak yakin.

"Hm? Oh … kau Sena 'kan?" balas Kakei sambil **menunduk**.

"Kau sudah kembali dari Amerika?"

"Belum, sih. Tapi kata Mizumachi Kyoshin Poseidon angkatan kami akan mengadakan reuni. Aku diminta untuk datang."

"O, oh … . Ngg, anu, boleh tanya? Sekarang jam berapa, ya?" Sena memang sudah memakai jam. Tapi dia ingin berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau jamnya ngaco. Seperti … tertukar dengan jam tanganku di Indonesia.

"Memangnya kau ada janji?" tanya Kakei. Ribet banget sih ini orang.

"I, iya. Aku ada janji dengan Suzuna jam 10.00," kata Sena. Mukanya sedikit merah.

"Begitu … sekarang jam—"

"**Jam**eelah kurang seksi!" teriak Mizumachi memotong ucapan Kakei.

"Hiiiee?" teriak Sena tidak mengerti. Sena menengok lagi ke _his beloved watch_.

9.40.

"A, ah … aku pergi dulu ya! Aku bisa telat! _Arigato_ ya! Sampai **jump**a!" kata Sena sebelum sedetik berikutnya lari lagi. Pergi dengan kebingungan, tentunya.

* * *

><p><strong>7.55 waktu setempat<strong>

Baru beberapa saat Sena berlari, Sena kembali bertemu seseorang; Mamori.

Menjaga kesopanannya, Sena terpaksa berhenti dan menyapa Mamori.

"Em … Kak Mamori?" panggil Sena.

"Eh, Sena! Apa kabar?" balas Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Baik. Kak Mamori sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku ada janji dengan Hiruma-_kun_."

"Ou … . Oya, Kak Mamori, aku mau tanya dong … sekarang jam berapa?"

"Sekarang jam—umph!"

"**Jam**bret kurang copet!" kata Hiruma sambil membekap Mamori.

"E, eh? Ka, kalau begitu aku pegi dulu, ya? _Arigato_!" Sena melanjutkan larinya sambil—kembali—bingung. _'Kakei dan Kak Hiruma ngomong apa, sih?' _pikir Sena menundukkan kepalanya; melihat jam tangan.

9.47.

Sena kembali ngacir, sambil terus berdoa dalam hati, _'Semoga keajaiban memberiku kecepatan yang setara dengan Panther~!' _.

* * *

><p>9.50.<p>

Sena yang sudah berlari 3 menit, kembali menghentikan larinya saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Sena?" Oh, ternyata itu Yamato.

"Ya, Yamato?" ujar Sena kaget, "sedang apa?"

"Aku ada janji dengan Taka. Aku memintanya menemaniku ke toko buku untuk mencari referensi tugas. Biasanya dia tahu buku yang cocok," jelas Yamato, "tapi dia belum datang."

"Hm … . Yamato … sekarang jam berapa ya?" Sena bertanya untuk ke-3 kalinya.

Yamato tampak membuka mulutny unutk menjawab, tapi tiba-tiba ide jahil terlintas di otaknya. Yamato tersenyum licik sebentar, lalu menjawab.

"Eh? _Jam_? Kau ingin selai (_**jam**_), Sena? Toko roti di sana banyak menjual _jam_ yang enak lho," kata Yamato sambil tersenyum dengan _innocent_.

"Hie?" respon Sena. _'Jawaban aneh lagi~!'_

Sena buru-buru berkata, "Ah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya! Aku juga ada janji. _Arigato_!"

"_Doitashimashite_." Yamato masih tersenyum. Tapi kurasa, senyumnya kini berubah menjadi … _evil smile_?

Sambil berlari, Sena melirik jam tangannya.

9.58.

Sena bersumpah dalam hati, bahwa dia tidak menyangka mengobrol dengan Yamato memakan waktu lebih lama dari Suzuna atau Monta.

Setelah bersumpah, Sena kali ini menyumpah. Dia menyumpahi taman tempat janjiannya yang berada jauh dari rumah.

* * *

><p>Dengan mengerahkan stamina terakhirnya, Sena berhasil mencapai puncak gunung—<em>ups<em>, maksudnya taman itu dengan napas—sangat—terengah-engah.

Sena melihat jam tangannya dulu.

10.10.

Sena yang menderita kanker panik stadium 4—ayahnya stadium 3—itu melihat sekeliling; mencari Suzuna.

Hasilnya? Nggak ada.

Mencoba menenangkan napas dan jantungnya, Sena mengambil _handphone_-nya. Sebenarnya pulsa Sena habis, tapi untungnya dia memiliki pulsa ke sesama operator. Sena buru-buru memencet tombol 'panggil' pada nomor Suzuna.

_Tuuut … tuut … (bunyi kereta api; tuut, tuut!)_

"_Halo, Sena?" _Suzuna akhirnya mengangkat panggilan Sena.

"Suzuna? Kau di mana?" tanya Sena.

"_Aku baru mandi dan ada di kamar … . Memangnya ada apa?"_

"Di kamar? Kita 'kan ada janji kencan? Kau lupa?" Suara Sena terdengar kecewa.

"_Tapi Sena, janjinya 'kan jam 10.00 … ."_

"Sekarang sudah lebih dari jam 10.00, Suzuna!"

"_Masa' sih? Sekarang baru jam 8.40, Sena!"_

"Ta, tapi … kau yakin … ?"

"_Tentu saja aku yakin! Jam _handphone_ku cocok dengan jam nasional kok! Sudah, ya! Aku mau sarapan dulu! Sampai ketemu nanti!"_

_Tuuut … tuut … . _

Telepon diputus oleh Suzuna.

_HYUUUUU~ _

Angin kemalangan serasa menerpa Sena.

Tahu apa yang dirasakan Sena sekarang? Sena ingin pingsan sekarang juga.

**.**

_Pelajaran moral hari ini : lebih baik naik kereta daripada jalan kaki dan bertemu orang-orang aneh._

_Lalu, ceklah dengan benar jam kalian._

_Terakhir, kalau punya kanker stadium akhir seperti Sena, pergilah ke dokter terapi._

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

Ini pengalaman pribadi Yovi lho~

_**Flash Back**__ (WK : Wali Kelas; Temen : temen lemotku yang dekerjain; _Nii-chan_ : temen cewek yang tomboy)_

_Waktu itu sekelas lagi ngumpul depan meja guru bareng Wali Kelas. Hari itu lagi _technical meeting_ buat PORAK._

_WK : Udah, mau bel nih! Cepet sana duduk!_

_Temen: Lho, emangnya sekarang jam berapa?*gumam*_

_Yovi : *liat jam tangan yang kelebihan 40 menit XP*_

_WK : Jameelah kurang seksi. *senyum*_

_Yovi 'n beberapa temen yang denger : #ketawa_

_Temen: Hee? Apaan sih? *muka bingung*_

_WK: 'Kan tadi kamu tanya : sekarang jam berapa?. _Ma'am_ jawab : Jambret kurang copet._

_Yovi 'n beberapa temen yang denger : #ketawa lagi_

_Temen: Hee? Apaan sih? Gw gak ngerti … ._

Nii-chan_ : Ya udahlah, ini bahasa tingkat tinggi XD_

**Flash Back: Finish**

Lemot 'kan? Anehnya dia pinter … . Wkwkwkwk, mohon _Review_nya ya! _Thx_.


End file.
